1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic light emitting device (OLED), have become widely used.
Among them, the liquid crystal display device is incorporated into many small and large electronic devices from mobile phones to TVs.
A color-super twisted nematic (STN) mode liquid crystal display device is widely used for an external window of a folder-type mobile phone, which does not require a high display quality.
The color-STN mode liquid crystal display device is a passive mode device that does not use a thin film transistor. Such a liquid crystal display device requires, however, several sheets of compensation films to improve optical properties even though a liquid crystal panel has lower manufacturing costs. The use of several compensation films raises manufacturing costs of the color-STN mode liquid crystal display panel, but does not guarantee high display quality.